


Ta solo una noche

by JiAh_M17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Two Shot, exoau
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Zǐtāo y Yìfán tuvieron un encuentro casual que los uniría el resto de sus vidas...
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Tan solo una noche – Parte uno || Zǐtāo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Advertencia!
> 
> Los hechos presentados en estas historias son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historias Homosexuales, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados
> 
> •EXO  
> • Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.  
> •Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/M-preg.  
> •Personajes: Yìfán, Tao (Zǐtāo), Lay(Yìxīng), Sehun  
> •KrisTao/TaoRis, LayHun (una muy muy pequeña mención)  
> •Estado: en proceso.  
> • Extensión: 2 Capítulos
> 
> 01/07/2019 - 01/01/2020

Yo solo me había metido en este embrollo, si tan solo no hubiese aceptado ir con ese hombre aquella noche a esa habitación de hotel, quizás las cosas serían diferentes. No estaba borracho; el alcohol no es lo mío, no lo fue en su momento y sigue sin serlo. En fin en pocas palabras le permití a esté sujeto me sedujera, además, que después de aquella noche me entere que se trataba nada más y nada menos de Wú Yìfán, uno de los hombres más ricos del país… ¡él se pudre en dinero por el amor al cielo!

Una sola de sus prendas valía más que mi casa, el pequeño y modesto departamento que habitaba desde que logre independizarme. Pero ese no era el punto; el punto de todo esto, la idea central de mi gran problema, era que ahora me encontraba en un pequeño pueblo lejos, muy lejos, lo más alejado posible de la capital que mi presupuesto y el de mis padres lograron pagar, en la casa de un primo lejano, ocultándome. No por el hecho de haber quedado embarazado, no de haber sido tan malditamente irresponsable. No. Mi único motivo para estar allí en casa de mi primo Zhang—, el olvidadizo— Yìxīng, en el segundo trimestre de mi embarazo, era simple, me ocultaba del padre de mis aún no nacidas bebés. Porque sí, no solo estaba embarazado de Wú Yìfán, no solo eso, además son mellizas. 

Apenas conozco a Yìfán, no somos nada, no fuimos nada y no seriamos nada porque él nunca, jamás puede saber que pronto seria padre dos niñas.

_Dos niñas,_ mis pequeñas que con ilusión esperaba —aun cuando su concepción solo fue el resultado de mi propia irresponsabilidad—. Es incluso lo que Yìfán espera, él quiere una hija e iba a tenerla, aunque en este caso fuesen dos y nunca llegaría a saber de su existencia.

_¿Por qué tuve que haber leído esa revista en primer lugar?_

Es lo mejor para ambos, yo no pertenezco a su mundo, ni él al mío. Y aunque aquella noche fue grandiosa, no había ningún otro lazo que nos uniera más que nuestras hijas y aquella noche que compartimos…

Yìxīng entró en la habitación que él amable y desinteresadamente había acomodo para mí, mientras yo me encontraba recostado en la que ahora era mi cama

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Taozi?

—Bien Gege... ellas han empezado a moverse un poco más, o yo estoy sintiéndolas más ahora. —Le contesté.

— ¿Qué has pensado sobre ese sujeto?

—No he cambiado de opinión... Además, dudo mucho que Wú Yìfán, quien ignora todo aquello que esté relacionado con mi estado o conmigo —suspire, mamá también intento convencerme de como mínimo informar a Yìfán sobre mi embarazo, con el mismo resultado que ahora obtuvo mi primo—, solo fui un encuentro de una noche... que para bien o para mal tuvo sus consecuencias.

—Entonces tengo idea de lo qué harás de aquí en más, porque en el pueblo ha llegado un hombre que se ha identificado como Wú Yìfán. Los chimes se riegan rápido sabes… Zǐtāo, yo podre ser todo lo despistado que puedas imaginar, pero hasta para mi es claro, que él te está buscando.

—Eso no es posible… é–él no puede estar aquí y de ser así, solo es por algún tipo de negocio o descanso, esto no tiene nada que… —esas palabras eran más para auto-convencerme que para convencer a mi primo, porque él no podría estar aquí en este lugar remoto solo por mí ¿o sí? —solo no le demos importancia a esto, Yìfán no durara mucho por aquí, supongo, así que solo debemos seguir con nuestras vidas. 

—Creo que tienes razón, además debemos reabastecer la alacena, e ir por más de esos suplementos vitamínicos que necesitas Taozi. Quizás para mañana él ya se habrá ido, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí si eres de la gran ciudad.

—No es tan malo, me acostumbrado a este lugar sabes. Es muy tranquilo y en mi situación es algo beneficioso. —Le dije y quizás eso lo calmo un poco.

Al día siguiente, Yìxīng y yo fuimos al pueblo. Es decir, la casa de Yìxīng no está ubicada en el centro del pueblo, de hecho, esta bastante lejos del mercado, el centro médico, básicamente de aquellos lugares de mayor afluencia de personas.

El calor ha sido insoportable los últimos días, así que mi elección de vestuario es bastante conveniente, ropa holgada, pero ligera. Yìxīng y yo nos separamos, así que mientras él buscaba algunas de las cosas que necesitamos, yo camine por el mercado cerca de uno de los puestos de frutas y verduras, revisando lo poco que Yìxīng me había dejado como lista de compras y abanicándome un poco para refrescarme.

—Sabes cómo ocultarte muy bien, _Tao… —_ Me congele en mi lugar, conocía esa voz, era _su voz._

Yìfán estaba detrás de mí, y sentía que no podía huir de allí, como si estuviese siendo retenido por alguna fuerza invisible.

—Señor Wú… es una sorpresa...

Petrificado, así me sentí, por el sorpresivo y de alguna forma previsible encuentro, tanto es así, que no fui capaz de verle a los ojos. 

—Ahora soy en señor Wú… Si mi memoria no falla fuiste mucho más informal aquella noche… _Tao._ Aun cuando apenas nos estábamos conociendo. 

Había un nudo atorado en mi garganta, metafóricamente hablando. Pies en el momento en que me volteara, en ese preciso, él se daría cuenta y solo había dos malditas opciones para mí y todo esto dependía de que tanta credibilidad tendrían mis palabras. Podría mentirle o decirle la verdad y en ambas situaciones qué me aseguraba que él me creería. 

—Yo…

Fui sujetado del brazo con suma delicadeza y girado por Yìfán para quedar cara a cara con él. Listo, él me vio, fui escaneado con su afilada mirada, todo mi cuerpo y por supuesto que había notado mi abultado vientre a pesar de la ropa holgada. Él no parecía sorprendido y eso era de por si un poco incongruente para mí.

—Ya que tú conoces más este pintoresco poblado, puedes servirme de guía a un lugar menos concurrido para que podamos hablar. Porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Huáng Zǐtāo. —Con esas palabras mi sentencia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Ni siquiera fui capaz de hablar correctamente, o de tomar una decisión para con Yìfán, cuando ya lo estaba llevando uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, aquel que pertenece a esa agradable familia de extranjeros. Sé que él dijo que quería un espacio menos concurrido pero ni con una trepanación, estaría a solas con esté sujeto de nuevo.

Las manos me temblaban me encontraba bastante alterado.

—Señor Wú, yo…

—Puedes llamarme Yìfán, como aquella noche.

—Por favor, no mencione ese acontecimiento… — ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando conmigo?

— ¿En qué momento pensabas informarme sobre tu embarazo, Zǐtāo? —bien si me estaba costando hablar con esa revelación él acaba de sellar mis labios, ¿desde hace cuánto Yìfán sabia sobre mi estado? —y ni siquiera piense en inventar una historia sobre algún otro hombre, lo único que no pude conseguir sobre ti, fue tu historial médico. Hay cosas que el dinero aún no puede comprar.

—No estaba en mis planes decirle… sobre ellas. — ¿por qué simplemente no puedo tener la boca cerrada? 

— ¿Ellas? ¿Niñas? ¿Más de una? Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —Yìfán parecía ¿satisfecho con la noticia? Pues claro, el deseaba tener como primogénito una niña y yo estaba aquí sentado frente a embarazado de su hijas. 

—Sí…

—Bien, ahora me puedes decir por qué no querías decirme sobre _mis hijas._

—Acaso no es obvio. Solo fue un encuentro casual… — baje mi cabeza esto era totalmente vergonzoso.

—Para mí no lo fue, por si no dije antes, averigüe todo, absolutamente toda la información que se puede obtener legalmente, sobre ti. Claro después de regresar de un viaje de negocios. Solo para encontrarme con la noticia de que te habías esfumado—él no estaba contento con mis acciones—. Aunque tus padres siguen pagando los servicios de tu vivienda. Que considerados. 

—Yo… solo creí que era lo mejor para ambos. Es decir, no sé nada de ti. Además de lo que se puede leer en las revistas y esas cosas. En cambio, aparentemente tu…

—Sé mucho más de ti de lo que esperabas… —Yìfán suspiro—, supongo que debido a las circunstancias nuestros planes han cambiado y como comprenderás tu vida y la mía están hatadas. 

—No entiendo.

—Es poco convencional, pero Huáng Zǐtāo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Yìfán abandono su asiento y puso de rodillas. 

—¡Yo no voy a casarme solo por qué estoy embarazado! ¡Estás demente si crees eso, Yìfán! —Dije y me levante quizás con un poco de rudeza de mi asiento. 

Las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante dirigieron su intención a nosotros, supongo que un lugar menos concurrido era una buena opción ahora.

—Al menos ya no soy el _señor Wú._ —Replico él mientras se levantaba de suelo.

—Taozi, la señora Wen me dijo que estabas… ¿te encuentras bien, Zǐtāo?

—Gege vámonos por favor. —Le suplique a Yìxīng. Esto no era bueno para mí o para ellas. Haberme aceptado hablar con Yìfán no fue la mejor idea. 

—Esto no es el final de esta conversación Zǐtāo —su expresión de poder y control enmarco su rostro—, espero que podamos concertar una nueva reunión lo más pronto que sea posible. 

Ni bien entre al vehículo de mi primo, comencé a llorar, fu invadido por un alud de emociones; solo logre parar el llanto al llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación. ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? Yìfán ya sabe sobre mis pequeñas bebés pandas. ¿Cuáles serán su movimiento de ahora en más? ¿Qué pasa sino cedo a su capricho? ¿Él haría algo en mi contra? 

En definitiva, ese no fue el final de la conversación. Desperté como de costumbre, luego de una larga visita al cuarto de baño, y vestirme, era el momento de desayunar. Lo que no esperaba es ver a Yìfán ocupando uno de los asientos de comedor de la casa de mi primo,.

Recibido por un «buenos días», de su parte que no tuvo reciprocidad. Porque mi humor se había ido por la maldita cañería.

—Cambia esa cara, Tao. No es una expresión agradable de apreciar.

—Lo siento no puedo, no tengo otra y no me da la maldita gana de cambiar mi expresión —le respondí.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Zǐtāo. Eso no te dará buenos resultados a futuro.

—No estoy de humor y tu presencia aquí me irrita —le respondí me servía en desayuno que Yìxīng había dejado para mí. 

—Tenemos que hablar aunque eso no es lo tu deseas.

Para ese momento estaba frente a frente, cada uno en el lado opuesto de la mesa del comedor.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo me metí solito en esta situación y debo afrontar las consecuencias...

—Sí claro, porque huir a un lugar sin informarme es una excelente forma de afrontar las consecuencias.

—Oh claro, como si hubiese tenido alguna manera de contactarte, ¡genio! —Yìfán ya no tenía esa expresión de gracia y me alegra—, tenía que llamar tu oficina y decirle a tu secretaria que tenía 6 semanas de embarazo, que tú y yo solo tuvimos un encuentro de una noche, sin ninguna prueba de que eres el padre más que mis palabras y por eso ella debería aceptar eso como la única absoluta verdad, ¿eso qué tan razonable crees que suena?

Mi apetito se había ido a hacerle compañía a mi buen humor.

—Mira Yìfán, ya lo sabes. Son tus hijas y en cuanto nazcan no voy interponerme. Podrás verlas; pero eso no implica que tú y yo debamos tener forzosamente un matrimonio.

—Entre nosotros pudo o podría haber algo más. Lo mencioné antes, no fuiste algo de una sola noche.

— ¿Estás diciendo que entre nosotros pudo haber algo romántico si las circunstancias fueran otras?

—Básicamente… sí.

_¿Podrían ser ciertas esas palabras?_


	2. Tan solo una noche – Parte dos || Zǐtāo.

Regrese a casa después de la visita de mi madre, que fue por demás incómoda, no, incomodísima. Mamá obviamente se enteró de mi encuentro con Yìfán, mejor dicho, ella llego al pueblo y por consiguiente a la casa de Yìxīng, mientras Yìfán estaba allí en una de sus visitas diarias —o vigilancia personal—. Claramente tuve que decirle a mi progenitora quien era el hombre alto, con imagen de modelo de revista que parecía divertirse al irritarme un poco.

No sé cómo lo hizo pero la convenció que lo más sensato era regresar a la capital. Supongo que la idea de un mejor servicio médico cortesía total de Wú Yìfán, la sedujo. Así que ahora estaba de nuevo en casa.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Solo fui a la tienda. —Le respondí mientras buscaba mis llaves.

— ¿Antojo? 

—Sí... —Entramos a mi pequeño y cálido hogar.

Yìfán ha estado visitando mi hogar casi a diario desde que regrese, de hecho una vecina cree que estamos saliendo y ni loco voy negar aquello, es decir, solo estoy dejando que ella crea lo quiere creer. Más que nada para evitar el sermón que ella me daría si tan solo supiera la verdad.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí? Es decir, pasas mucho tiempo en mi casa y...

— ¿Me extrañaste? —En serio qué se cree este hombre.

—No te des alas, Yìfán y tengo personas más importantes a las cuales extrañar. —le respondí de mala gana, porque los cambios de humor se volvieron un tanto peores y Yìfán sabia como sacarme de mis casillas. 

— ¿Quiénes?

—Mi madre y padre, mi jefe a estas hora deberá estar practicado su tácticas de coqueteo y quizás el chico de la cafetería que está enfrente de la oficina no lo ignore mañana, Yìxīng que ahora no esta tan solo en su casa gracias a Sexùn. —Una vez más mi respuesta fue para quizás fastidiarle un poco.

Aunque siendo realmente sincero conmigo mismo, eso no funcionaba para nada. Yìfán parecía imperturbable ante mi actitud y eso era una causa de más irritabilidad para mí y de alguna manera era un aspecto más de esa extraña rutina que habíamos desarrollado Yìfán y yo en el último mes. 

Que siguió a así hasta un mes después, cuando charla sobre los nombre de nuestras hijas se volvió una discusión, Yìfán quería que una de nuestras bebes no nacidas se llamara _Sophia_ y estaba desacuerdo con uno de los nombres que yo había elegido, _BeiBei._ — ¿Qué tiene de malo que se llame Sophia? — ¿Por qué tú quieres nombrar a una de ellas con ese nombre? No tiene sentido, no vivirá en el extranjero. —Porque simplemente era ridículo. — ¿Quién dice que no? Estoy nacionalizado afuera, y ellas también tiene derecho a ello, y para que estés enterado, no quiero que una de ellas sea nombrada BeiBei solo porque tu no aceptas mi sugerencia. —¡Wow! Qué nivel de madurez de tu parte y ¿Por qué irían mis hijas al extranjero? —Me encontraba alterador, molesto, lleno de hormonas. —Nuestras Zǐtāo, nuestras hijas. Y por si no estás enterado, porque de hecho pareces vivir bajo una roca, mi madre vive en Canadá. —Lo siento, y-yo no lo sabía…—todo estaba bien hasta que la nación de las hormonas ataco nuevamente. Allí estaba yo, sentado en el sofá de la sala, de mi pequeño departamento llorando una vez más, por una tontería de hecho. Porque mi falta de conocimiento sobre la familia inmediata de Yìfán no era un motivo real para llorar. Y eso era una razón para Yìfán, de acercarse a mi consolarme en mi malditamente emotivo momento de llanto. — ¿Qué tal si solo llegamos a un acuerdo, una será Sophia y la otra será BeiBei? —Bien, tú ganas Yìfán, —le dije limpiando mi rostro de algunas lágrimas. —Ambos ganamos, Tao. Ambos ganamos. Luego de aquella, tonta y sobredimensionada discusión por parte de ambos, porque obviamente no soy el único que se comporta como un niño pequeño y malcriado. Las cosas parecía volver a lo que nosotros podríamos llamar normalidad —lo que llamaría normalidad porque dudo que Yìfán lo haga, nada en esta interacción es normal—. Yìfán con sus visitas habituales, yendo conmigo a las citas médicas, mi madre quejándose del porqué no he aceptado entablar una relación de pareja con el padre de mis hijas aún no nacidas, lo habitual. Aún más si considero que mi madre se entero de la improvisada propuesta de Yìfán, cuando aún estaba en casa de Yìxīng. Así que obtuve un sermón de aquellos, que son tal largos tediosos y molestos, que algún punto pierden el sentido inicial, y terminas sin saber por queé realmente estas recibiendo una reprimenda de tu madre. Que de alguna forma quedo en el olvido, cuando la tan esperada fecha del nacimiento de Sophia y BeiBei llegó. Y no, esto no fue con en esas películas donde todos estamos alarmado y desesperados sin saber hacia dónde correr, no, nada que ver, mi cirugía fue programada para una fecha específica, pues al ser un embarazo múltiple lo más seguro para mis niñas y para mí era adelantar el parto; gracias al cielo no hubo complicaciones y ellas se encontraban bien. Hasta fueron dadas de alta antes que yo. —Gracias. — ¿Por qué? —Era raro si me lo preguntan, que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas por Yìfán, para mí no hay una razón por la cual recibir un agradecimiento de su parte. —Por aparecer en mi vida, por estar ebrio al igual que yo aquella noche, por olvidar recordarme que debía usar un condón o quizás ignorar aquello de forma inconsciente y por darme tan maravilloso obsequio… Nuestras hijas. —Maldito bastardo. _¿Cómo se atreve a si quiera mencionar eso?_ —Cuida tu lenguaje Zǐtāo, no es algo digno de presenciar en ti. Fruncí el ceño en respuesta, quien se cree esté hombre para venir a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer o decir. —Que adorable eres cuando te enojas, Zǐtāo. —Lo tomaré como una ofensa, no soy un oso de peluche para ser adorable. —Bien eso fue el peor argumento que pude haber dicho.

Yìfán invadió mi espació personal, me tomó del mentón y su rostro y el mío estaban demasiado cerca.

—Claro que eres un oso, mi adorable panda —dijo sin apartarse—. Si quieres un beso tendrás que luchar por ello, Zǐtāo.

—¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo quería un beso tuyo?

—Tu lenguaje, Zǐtāo. —Replico.

—Como sea.

—Cambiando el tema, mi madre vendrá a conocer a nuestras hijas, llegara mañana, si no me equivoco. —El padre de mis hijas, el gran idiota que tengo parado frente a mí, soltó aquella bomba sin contemplaciones.

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba sorprendido, es decir, me tomo desprevenido, sin embargo, una parte de mí, sabía que eso pasaría, lo que no tenía previsto de ninguna manera, es que Yìfán usara mi estado de ligero asombro como una razón para besarme y luego mostrar con todo el descaro que podría llegar a tener, esa expresión de superioridad, que sinceramente me estaba comenzando a gustar. Pero eso no lo va a saber Yìfán.

La madre de Yìfán llego a la cuidad, esta demás decir que no dormir durante la noche, no solo por el horario de las mellizas, sino por la incertidumbre que me genero la espera y la expectativa de un desastre, aunque, ella no es tan aterradora como pensé que sería. De hecho fue bastante amable conmigo, además estaba igual de embobada por su nietas. 

Y eso nos lleva al pequeño regaño, que ella le dio a Yìfán, uno, por avisarle con tiempo para estar presente el día de mi parto, dos por haberse demorado tanto en hacerla abuela. Claro está, todo esto sucedió después que mi padre y yo lleváramos a las niñas a dormir. Mamá y yo tuvimos que disimular frente a ellos y no carcajearnos frente ellos.

La madre de Yìfán, estuvo de visita casi un mes, en el que convivimos bastante creo que mis expectativas sobre ella, solo era mi imaginación volando lejos. Eventualmente ella tuvo que regresar a casa.

—Mi madre y yo conversamos antes de que abordara su vuelo.

—Esa conversación tiene que ver conmigo, ¿cierto? —Pregunte, sino por qué razón Yìfán, lo mencionaría.

—Sí… y en resumen, me dijo que por nada en este mundo, por ningún motivo, —Yìfán hizo una pausa— deje escapar al pequeño panda.

—Por el amor al cielo para de ser… de ser…

Es difícil para mí tomar en serio sus palabras, pero es aún más difícil responder cuando Yìfán, ignora el concepto de espacio personal.

—¿De ser qué? Vamos Zǐtāo, termina la oración. 

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo con un suave empujón. Si el seguía en esa posición podría notar algo que no quiero.

—Podrías al menos no invadir mi espacio personal, eres molesto cuando lo haces. No me gusta —aparte la mira de él—. No puedo creer que tu madre haya dicho eso, parece que le agrado, pero no creo que sea como para quererme como su nuero. 

—Puedes creerlo o no, es tu decisión, pero es la verdad. Puedes llamar y preguntar tú mismo.

—¿Qué? No, ¿enloqueciste? Dejémoslo con que tienes razón y tú madre me adora —eso solo me hizo pensar, en lo que recientemente estaba rondando mi cabeza y perturbando mi corazón. 

Porque sí, convivir con Yìfán —que él pasara demasiado de su tiempo en casa, como para conocer en que cajón están guardados los cubiertos, en la cocina— ha mejorado nuestra relación en estos meses. Si bien es cierto que Yìfán me atrajo físicamente, y la forma en que se dieron las cosas entre nosotros no fue la mejor y más no tener el tiempo de conocernos mejor —mi culpa y lo admito—, pero no podría admitir, aun no, que lo que ha empezado a confundirme y que me ha hecho a imaginar situaciones de la que no estoy seguro llegaran a cumplirse. 

Es decir, seria lindo que Sophia y BeiBei crezcan en un entorno como el que yo tuve con mis padres, pero no estoy seguro de mis propios sentimientos.

—¿A qué le temes, Zǐtāo? —Yìfán, interrumpió mis pensamientos. 

—¿Qué?

—Eres como libro abierto, hace tiempo que me di cuenta, Zǐtāo —esa declaración me dejo sin palabras—. Sé que tienes un conflicto interno y que soy la causa de ello. 

—Bien, tienes razón. Estoy confundido, y no quiero que lo que sea que no sé ha aclarado en mi cabeza, solo sea porque Sophia y BeiBei están de por medio, ¿comprendes? No quiero que esto pase a otro nivel y resulte un desastre solo porque la sociedad dice que tenemos que ser pareja por tener hijos en común. 

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Pregunto Yìfán con tanta calma que es exasperante.

—Me gustas, aun cuando en serio sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas, me acostumbre a tu presencia y extraño cuando no estás aquí, pero no es de la misma forma que con mi madre, sé que es distinto, pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Solo dame na oportunidad, pequeño y adorable panda. —Yìfán sonrió, este idiota como puede ser así.

—yo no soy adorable y eres insoportable, vas a volverme loco. 

—Pues enloquezcamos juntos. —Dijo para luego abrazarme. 

—Muy gracioso y para de llamarme panda.

—Pero si pareces uno, ¿Cómo me pides eso? —Y besarme.

—estoy pensando seriamente en retractarme de lo que dije, ya quiero…

Yìfán no dejo que terminara de hablar y siendo sincero me alegro que lo haya hecho. Tal vez se entere de eso luego. 


End file.
